


Teenage Dream - Tiva

by tinkerbetty



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Song: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbetty/pseuds/tinkerbetty
Summary: Ziva sings a song for Tony
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Teenage Dream - Tiva

**Author's Note:**

> My first english fic, yay :D  
> I hope it’s readable – my english isn’t the best sorry^^
> 
> And I also have problems with the AO3 publishing site, I still get used to it.
> 
> If you want to read more of my work head over to fanfiktion.de - I publish german stuff there under the same username!! :)

She chuckles, grabs the microphone from a guy in the corner and stumbles on the stage.

„Okay, maybe I am a little drunk. But not to drunk to remember the lyrics of my favorite song, so let‘s go.“

Ziva smiles at the crowd and than nods at the DJ: „Please start the song.“

We can hear the first beats of the cheesy pop song. And the she starts to sing:

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on_

She winks at her co-workers, their cheering builds up her confidence. Abby smiles at her friend, knowing all to well to whom Ziva sings the song.

_You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong_

Ziva smiles widely, searching for this one special person in the crowd. But she can not see him.

  
_I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Even Gibbs is here. So why isn’t Tony? Ziva wonders where he could be...

  
_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

  
_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love_

Love… yes love, Ziva David herself is in love with Tony. And she sings this song only for him. But he still isn’t here. Maybe it’s for the best, she thinks to herself. Maybe it’s not the right time nor place.

_We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on_

She scans the place one more time with her dark eyes, the last line of the song was pretty self explanatory. Now everyone knows what she feels for him. Even Gibbs, her surrogate father. But she does not care. She only wants Tony to know. But he is still not here. At least she can’t see him. He must be somewhere in the room, she can feel his presence. Smell his cologne.

_I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_   
  
_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Abby wonders if Ziva really means all of this. If she really loves Tony. Abby loves Ziva. She’s like a sister to her. But she also loves Tony. And she knows him longer than her. And she also knows that Tony is madly in love with her. She just hopes that Ziva feels the same thing for him and doesn’t break his heart…

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene  
I wasn't happy until you became my king  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete _

Ziva sings the rest of the song, she gave up on her hope that Tony’s here. If he’s here he will come to here afterwards.  About that she is certain about.  And if he is not here… at least she got her words out.  Screaming and singing them to the crowd.   
  
_Let's just talk all through the night  
There's no need to rush_ _  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back, no  
  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
  
I will get your heart racing if that's what you need  
In this teenage dream tonight  
Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need  
In this teenage dream tonight_

A small tear runs down her cheek as she finishes the happy song. A stupid happy song about a stupid happy couple. Something she will never have. She mumbles a quick ‘thank you’ in the microphone and jumps down the stage while the crowd applauds, cheers and begs for more. But she can’t. She just wanted to sing this one song for her love, for Tony. But he obviously does not care enough about her to show up.

She leaves the bar, leans against the house wall and breathes a couple of times. She can feel the anxiety sneaking up on her. It was too much. The alcohol, the loud music and now the rejection of Tony. Or the indirect rejection by him not showing up.

And when suddenly someone grabs her waist she reacts like she always does. She throws a punch in her attackers stomach. Making him yield with pain. “Are you crazy?” the man asks her.

Oh no. Tony.

She just punched the man she loves!

She puts her arms around his body, helps him stand up straight and whispers into his ear: “I am so sorry! I did not know it was you…”

  
“Yeah obviously,” he chuckles and smiles at her: “It’s okay, it wasn’t the best idea to sneak up on you like that…”

“No. It was not.”

“Are you mad at me?” he asks. Wondering why she could be mad… She just punched him. And not the other way around.

“Yes! I am mad Tony! Mad that you did not show up when I asked you for it.”

“But I’m here now! And I’m sorry.”

She sighs, puts her hand on his cheek and smiles: “Maybe it’s better like this.”

“What do you mean?” he asks confused.

“I just sang a song in there,” she points at the bar. And then she laughs: “And it was pretty embarrassing.”

  
“No it wasn’t Ziva,” he says while pulling her into a hug. Now she’s the confused one: “But you just said you were late…?”

“I was.”

She looks at him with a puzzled face.

“I went into the bar while you entered the stage.”  
  


“Oh. So you heard it.”

  
“Yes I did.”

  
“And what do you think?”

“I think the man who you sang this for is a really lucky guy.”  
  


She smiles at him, her hands still wrapped around his body.

"He is."

And than he adds: “Where do you wanna go?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said: Let's run away and don’t ever look back.”

“Oh. You mean the song…”

“So?”

He smiles at her. Caressing her cheek with his hand. And then he pulls her in a kiss. Their lips just touching for a few seconds. But it leaves them both breathless. Tony stares into Zivas dark eyes, she looks into his hazel ones. Smiling happily.

And then he says: “Let’s go, let us have our teenage dream tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used a mixture of the lyrics from the Boyce Avenue cover of Katy Perrys song and Katys song herself just if anyone wonders! Here's the song from BA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgBQg3MB34w&ab_channel=BoyceAvenue-Topic


End file.
